Abstract Research collaborations and partnerships have fostered and facilitated the ability of CDU investigators to explore new opportunities and expand their research horizons beyond their areas of expertise. The University has a rich history of successful intramural and extramural research partnerships and collaborations. The collaborative integration of academic and community expertise has enhanced the ability of the University and community partners to respond to a wide variety of health disparity issues and create unprecedented opportunities for team science and translational research endeavors. CDU is a key partner with the RCMI Research Coordination Network (former RTRN) consortium, as well as with the CDU-UCLA Cancer Center to Eliminate Cancer Health Disparities, and important partner for UCLA-CTSI. While much has been accomplished through AXIS in the last ten years in the Community Engagement, the University must deepen and expand dynamic relational processes that foster and facilitate partnerships and collaborations needed to keep its research and educational agendas relevant and responsive to community needs. During this funding cycle, the Community Engagement Core plans to leverage existing partnerships and collaborations for the understanding and exploration of lifestyle and lifespan perspectives on disease risk and burden in the community, especially in the focus areas of cancer, cardio-metabolic diseases and HIV/AIDS. An in-depth understanding of the multiple and complex community needs will align research and educational efforts for improved outcomes at individual, community and societal levels.